Mani
Mani is the Head Protector of the Division of Protection within the Silver Guard. Appearance Mani is a white male with pale skin. He is taller than average height with a thin, but athletic build. He has thick platinum blonde hair, short on all sides with moderately long bangs he keeps pushed back, lying on top of his head. He has bright blue eyes and an aquiline nose and thin lips. Personality Mani is calm, level-headed, and often stoic, even when dealing with the bickering of Usagi and Kalla he managed to retain his composure and allow for the argument to die down, or for someone else to stop it. He has a deep respect for all of his comrades, the Protectors and Warriors especially. Mani has no qualms about putting himself in harms way to save one of them, but often follows rules and protocol too strictly. While normally an independent thinker he often follows his fathers advice, as well as the word from other Council members. He believes a peaceful existence with humans could happen again and believes it is his duty to protect the Earth until that time comes. He holds his comrades in high-esteem, trusting in their abilities, but also lending support when he feels its appropriate. He also takes pride in seeing them progress as he commented that Artemis' speed seems to have increased. History Mani was born in the Kingdom of Serenity, the son of Meness, an armed Squadron leader and an advisor to the Queen. During his childhood he trained in combat excessively with his father until the time his father resigned from his position as First Squad Leader and Mani was promoted. At his swearing in ceremony Mani was gifted with immortality at the age of 28. After that time he spent the rest of his life on the Moon as First Squad Leader until 992 AD when the Moon was attacked. Mani's Star Seed was then sent to Earth where it became implanted into the fetus of a man and woman who had both witnessed evil. Nothing is known about Mani's new life, only that he regained his memories* while living in Europe. From there he traveled to Argentina where he met Ilargi. Together they continued to train and began gathering a following with military men and woman who helped them put a stop to organized crime in the area. Some point after 1860 Mani moved to Japan where the Silver Guard had relocated under the leadership of his father, Meness, Phoebe, and Hecate. He worked as part of the Guard until 1960 when the third generation of Protectors was formed and he was selected to lead them. At some point after 1990 Mani came across a young Aino Minako who was making a name for herself as Sailor V. Mani became a close confidant of Minako's once he realized she had been taking down small time Youma. He inducted her into the Guard as a special agent in the Division of Warriors and worked exclusively with her to take down the Dark Agency, finally managing to disband the organization in 1992. Plot At the start of the series Mani works as the Head Protector for the Division of Protectors, commanding a force of 12 other men and women. Mani makes his first appearance in Silver Guard 1 in the meeting Usagi attends. After that he remains in the background, operating as a figure head for the Division. In Providential Power Mani appears with a small fleet of Protectors who combat the Youma, Terra. In Pagan Things and Artistic Dreams, Mani calls Luna, informing her a death in America that requires their attention. In Skeleton Bells 2 and 3, Mani appears again, assisting Artemis in his battle against Zoisite and his Experiments. He later appears to give the official word that the mission is being cancelled, forcing Artemis to be recalled. Weapons & Equipment *'Scythe': Mani's weapon of choice is a scythe, given to him as the leader of an armed force squad on the Moon. The scythe has a dark purple staff with a long curved blade. A shard of the Silver Crystal is embed into the base of the scythe blade. When activated the blade glows white. *'Silver Crystal Fragment': After Artemis managed to retrieve numerous pieces of the shattered Silver Crystal Mani, along with the other Protectors, were all given a shard. It is later revealed they all embed their shards into their weapons. When activated it supplies Mani with a substantial boost in power and grants him the abilitiy to clenase weaker Youma and supress stronger ones. Powers & Abilities Affinity: Mani is a master of gravitational pull and push. He can control the weight and intensity of gravity on a single object, or a large area. He also has control over the attractive and repulsive forces of gravity on objects and people around him as well within a specific radius. Mani has shown the ability to concentrate this ability on one individual, or several, and keep them under the effect for any period of time he desires without any side effects. He has shown he is capable of activating these effects simply by extending a hand over or in the direction of his target. Tactical Master: Mani posses a great deal of knowledge about battle and war. This enables him tto formulate a battle plan within seconds and to command a fleet of soliders in the heat of battle without allowing his judgment to be affected by surrounding events. This is shown during his fight Terra, the beginning of their fight is unknown, but he was able to command his group of Protectors to fight all the while examining and mainitaining his distance. Before the battle had even started, though, Mani had prepared a second wave of Protectors in the background along with a team of SAT members. Master Combatant: Judging from his position as the leader of the Protectors, it is assumed is proficient in combat. Master Analyst & Strategiest: Mani has showed the ability to anaylze and think critically in the heat of battle, as shown when he and Artemis faced Zoisite in Skeleton Bells 2, Mani was able to count the number of opportunities Zoizite had to set up one of his illusions while he and Artemis fought. He was also able to avoid a sneak attack, claiming he had been "doing this too long" to fall for it, as well as figure out the exact name of Zoisite's sword after presumably only seeing it once. Category:Lunarian Category:Silver Guard Category:Male Category:Protector Category:Characters